A packaging machine that conveys a bag body and performs various processes (for example, processes for opening, filling, sealing, etc.) on the bag body in a plurality of stations respectively is known. Such a plurality of stations include stations where predetermined processes are performed while a hopper, a liquid filling nozzle, a gas blowing nozzle, a deairing nozzle, or another packaging processing unit is raised and lowered so as to approach or retreat from the bag body.
For example, Japanese patent application publication No. 2012-166831 discloses an elevating type packaging processing apparatus in an intermittent rotary type bag filling packaging machine. In this apparatus disclosed in Japanese patent application publication No. 2012-166831, by moving a cam roller attached to a hopper along a fixedly installed cylindrical cam, a hopper can be raised and lowered between a raising end position and a lowering end position.